RIGHT PLACE
by daelogic
Summary: "Di tepi jalan itu, sore hari, Sehun mencoba memantapkan hatinya dipelukan Luhan." HUNHAN


**Title : ****_RIGHT PLACE_**

**Rating : T**

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Yixing, Kris**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], no edit, confusing.**

* * *

**Summary : **

**_"Di tepi jalan itu, sore hari, Sehun mencoba memantapkan hatinya dipelukan Luhan."_**

* * *

Surai pirang namja itu sedikit berantakan tersapu angin musim gugur. Disandarkan kedua sikunya pada pagar pembatas. Balkon sekolah, tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Pandangannya jauh ke depan. Lurus tepat ke arah lapangan kecil di tengah sekolahnya. Di sana, objek utama pikiran dan pandangannya tengah berada. Sosok pengacau –hati dan pikiran-nya. Sejak dulu sampai saat ini. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai orang itu. Yixing, kakak kandungnya.

Yixing, kakaknya, tengah bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya. Senyum tercetak jelas di wajah namja itu ketika melihat sang kakak yang bersemangat merebut dan menendang bola. Tapi, sesaat ia sadar, lalu mengubah senyuman itu menjadi hembusan nafas panjang.

_'Sadarlah Sehun. Dia Yixing, kakakmu'_

Kalimat itulah yang selalu menjadi 'alarm peringatan' untuknya, untuk perasaannya. Yixing bukan sekedar kakak baginya. Ia tidak mencintai Yixing, layaknya cinta adik pada kakaknya. Tapi ia mencintai Yixing, seperti ia mencintai kekasihnya.

**Grep**

Lengan seseorang kini melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Sehun menoleh. Ia berikan senyuman ramah pada sang pemilik lengan.

"Luhan hyung..."

"Melihat siapa Sehuna?"

Luhan memutar kepalanya, ke arah yang sama di tempat Sehun memusatkan pandangannya. Luhan tahu siapa yang sedang menjadi objek utama Sehun. Luhan tahu semuanya.

"Yixing ya?"

Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu? Bagaimana- bagaimana kalau Luhan tahu dia menyukai kakaknya? Sebuah perasaan khawatir menyergapnya. Entah perasaan khawatir karena apa. Tapi perasaan khawatir itu cenderung karena ia takut Luhan menjauhinya..

"Hyung..."

"Aku tahu kok. Kau menyukainya kan?"

Kedua mata Sehun melebar. Luhan tahu. Luhan tahu ia menyukai Yixing.

"Ti-tidak hyung. Yixing hyung kan kakakku mana mungkin-"

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya Sehuna."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas balkon. Disilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Tingkahmu ketika kau berada di depan Yixing. Matamu ketika memandang Yixing. Semuanya."

Sehun masih tak berkutik mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ditatapnya Luhan masih dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Hyung..."

"Tenang Sehun. Aku tahu bukan berarti aku akan mengatakannya pada sembarangan orang. Sekalipun Yixing."

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia balikkan badannya, menyandarkan sikunya pada pagar pembatas. Diarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing yang masih asyik bermain futsal.

"Sehun-ah. Kemarilah."

Yang dipanggil mendekat. Disamakan posisinya seperti Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Yixing ya?"

"Aku- tidak tahu hyung. Mungkin- "

"Bilang saja padanya."

"Mwo?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Apa yang barusan dia dengar? Luhan menyuruhnya apa? Mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yixing?

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih. Lagipula Yixing hyung punya kekasih."

Luhan diam saja. Tidak sanggup menanggapi. Memang benar, siapa yang tidak tahu Kris dan Yixing? Pasangan paling serasi –kata para siswa- di sekolah ini. Kris sang kapten tim basket, dan Yixing sendiri, kakak Sehun, kapten tim futsal.

"Lalu? Kau mau bagaimana?"

Luhan akhirnya berbicara. Mencoba memecah keheningan yang ia rasa sangat tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saatnya aku menyerah hyung. Kau tahu kan, ini semua- tentang perasaanku, ini tidak benar. "

Luhan menoleh. Apa benar Sehun yang bicara? Kemudian tanganya terulur ke arah puncak kepala Sehun. Diusapnya pelan rambut Sehun.

"Apa pun pilihanmu, jangan sampai membuatmu menyesal Sehunie."

Luhan sempat menyunggingkan senyuman sebelum pergi ke kelasnya. Senyum Luhan, entah mengapa membuat Sehun sedikit merasa lega. Semoga keputusan yang ia ambil tepat.

* * *

"Sehuna?"

Yixing berdiri diambang pintu kelas Sehun. Entah apa maksudnya datang menghampiri Sehun. Oke, memang biasanya mereka akan pulang bersama, dan Yixing yang menghampiri kelas Sehun. Tapi ini masih jam istirahat, belum waktunya pulang. Akhirnya Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Yixing.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Sehun enggan sebenarnya, tidak mau mendengar celotehan Yixing nanti. Dia tahu Yixing pasti akan membahas kekasihnya. Sehun memang adiknya, sekaligus tempat Yixing berbagi cerita. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sehun ketika Yixing bercerita? Yixing tak akan tahu karena Sehun hanya diam.

"Kau pulang sendiri hari ini tidak apa kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Kris ingin pulang bersamaku."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah biasa kan dirinya dikesampingkan. Yixing punya dunianya sendiri sekarang. Dunianya dan kekasihnya, Kris.

"Kau tak apa kan?"

Yixing sedikit khawatir. Takut kalau sang adik marah atau tidak suka karena dia seenaknya saja.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri atau mungkin- bersama Luhan hyung."

"Jinjja? Gumawo adikkuku sayang. Aku kembali ke kelas ya?"

Yixing menyempatkan tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Sehun. Setelah Yixing pergi, Sehun memegang pipinya, meraba bekas cubitan sang kakak sambil mendesah pelan

"Kau hanya adiknya."

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Ponsel. Diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat.

_To: Luhan_

_Hari ini aku pulang denganmu hyung._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Tanda pesan telah terkirim. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, getaran kedua kembali muncul. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Luhan_

_Tunggu saja di lorong depan kelasku._

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Tak berniat membalas pesan Luhan. Entahlah, kenapa dia mengajak Luhan. Ia merasa seakan tak ada yang perlu ia rahasiakan lagi dari sahabat kakaknya itu.

* * *

Sehun terduduk di bangku beton di dekat lorong sekolahnya. Ditekuknya kedua kakinya di depan dada. Kedua lengannya melingkari kaki. Di telinganya telah terpasang _earphone_. Berusaha membunuh kebosanan selagi ia menunggu Luhan mungkin. Tak berapa lama, manik matanya menangkap dua siluet namja yang ia kenal. Kris dan Yixing. Dilepasnya kedua _earphone _dari telinganya. Sepertinya mereka berdua baru akan pergi. Tangan Yixing bergelayut manja di lengan Kris. Sehun ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tak bisa. Sampai ia sedikit matanya membulat karena saat ini Kris tengah membungkuk sedikit. Berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing. Sungguh, Sehun tak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Hatinya menjerit.

_'Tuhan selamatkan aku'_

Dan akhirnya gelap. Sehun tak lagi melihat apapun. Termasuk Yixing dan Kris. Dia tak melihat apapun. Tidak melihat apa yang Yixing dan Kris lakukan setelah itu.

* * *

Luhan merasakan telapak tangannya basah. Dia tetap diam. Tak ada niat menarik tangannya. Posisi itu bertahan beberapa menit sampai Kris dan Yixing pergi. Setelah itu, ditariknya pelan tangan itu dari wajah Sehun. Segera Luhan berpindah dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun.

"Gwaenchana Sehunie?"

Luhan terlihat khawatir. Sehun terlihat kacau saat ini. Pandangannya kosong dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia beranikan diri membelai pelan pipi Sehun.

"Sehunie, maaf. Seharusnya kau tidak melihatnya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Mata itu akhirnya berkedip. Sehun menemukan lagi kesadarannya. Ditatapnya wajah Luhan. Tangannya terangkat memegang tangan Luhan yang masih bertengger dipipinya.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Bukan salahmu."

Keduanya menarik tangan masing-masing. Sehun berdiri, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung."

Senyum paksa menghiasi wajah polosnya. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Diikutinya langkah Sehun. Selama perjalanan mereka tak berbicara. Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya disibukkan pikiran masing-masing.

**Grep**

"Sehun-"

Sehun mendapati jemarinya tertaut pada Luhan. Sedikit serius. Hal itu lah yang ditangkap Sehun ketika mencoba memahami ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Lupakan Yixing. Dia kakakmu."

Sehun kaget. Melupakan Yixing? Menganggapnya sebatas saudara? Itulah yang selalu Sehun usahakan setiap saat. Sampai saat ini, dan masih belum bisa.

"Aku sedang mencoba hyung."

Luhan mendesah pelang. Diambilnya nafas panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun. Lupakan Yixing. Dan kumohon, bersamaku..."

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Sehun.

"Hyung..."

Bagi Sehun ini terlalu mendadak. Sangat. Tapi hatinya, yang entah ruang sebelah mana, memaksanya untuk berkata 'iya'. Ketika baru kali ini ia merasa hatinya tidak hanya fokus pada Yixing. Ketika seseorang mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Luhan, yang entah sejak kapan, tanpa sadar telah mengisi separuh ruang hatinya.

"Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersiksa. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau berjanji Sehun-ah, tapi terimalah aku dan aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Sehun tersentuh. Luhan yang selama ini ia kenal bukan Luhan yang romantis ataupun Luhan suka menggombal. Tapi Sehun merasa, ini Luhan yang sebenarnya. Saat ini, yang sedang bersamanya, adalah Luhan yang sebenarnya. Dilepasnya genggaman Luhan. Lalu dengan cepat dibalikkannya tubuh serta langkahanya. Berhambur ke pelukan Luhan dan menumpahkan segalanya. Semua.

"Hyung. Luhan hyung- "

Di tepi jalan itu, sore hari, Sehun mencoba memantapkan hatinya dipelukan Luhan.

* * *

**FIN**

**I-N-I A-P-A ?**

**EFEK PUSING NYARI SITASI BUAT PROPOSAL MUNGKIN…**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN MEMPROTES**

**LET'S LOVE!**


End file.
